


Your time has come

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Seb goes to Aston Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Seb finally announces his Aston Martin deal. Charles will miss him, Lewis is proud.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Your time has come

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OKAY ITS HAPPENING.  
> I WOKE UP TO THIS AND I JUST CAN'T BE HAPPIER. CAN'T STOP SHOUTING EITHER.
> 
> Sorry. Seb fangirls will understand.  
> Enjoy!

Sebastian was packing his stuff from the Maranello office. It was the very last box he needed to put in his car and leave Ferrari for good. No coming back.

He placed a few photographs, his favourite cap, trophies and souvenirs he liked. There was nothing else that belonged to him there anymore, so he closed the box and left it at the door, where he found Charles staring at him.

—Are you done?

—Now I am. Do you mind me...?

Charles understood and grabbed the box, making his way to the facility exit, Seb following him from behind.

—Leave it here.-said the German opening the back door of his new Aston Martin. Charles did as he was told.

—Thank you.

—You' re welcome.

—Not anymore in this place.- he joked, but the younger one didn't laugh. Just stared.—Hey, you seem to be quieter than usual.

Charles eyes' were so bright at that moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come out. Seb noticed, and aproached him.

—Come here...

And Charles did, embracing him, holding him as hard as he could. As a small tear he didn't manage to contain dropped and made it's way down to his right cheek. 

Sebastian runned his hands through Charles' back.

—Its okay.

—I'll miss you here.- managed to say.

—And I will miss you, brat.

—Now you will have another brat to look after.

—He won't replace you and you know it.- Charles wouldn't admit it, but a wave of relief bathed him after that.

—We are still hanging out, right?

—Whenever you want to.

—And you are still going to join me on my gaming from time to time?- asked with a smirk. Seb rolled his eyes.

—We'll see about that.

—But Lewis said that you two play together all the time! And Pierre saw you.

—That's because he kinda forces me to. But I'm bad.- said laughing.

—The things we do for the person we love, uh?

—Yeah.

As if he knew Sebastian was talking about him, Lewis called his boyfriend on the phone.

—Talking about the king of Rome... He will have to wait a moment -Said before hanging up.

—What...?- He got to say before Sebastian's arms surrounded him again.

—This is our goodbye. I want to make it special.

So he stretched his right arm so that the phone could picture them hugging. Took a phew photos and sent them to Charles.

—Can I post them?

—Ugh is it necessary?- Charles laughed loudly and let go of him.

—Okay, your time has come.- Charles sighed. The other man nodded.— Get out of here and drive that Aston Martin straight to England. The Strolls must be waiting for you.

—I was heading home, actually. Lewis is on his way there and we're meeting tonight.

—That's still a long drive, though. Be careful.

—I will, honey.

—And _bon chance._

_—Merci._

Was his last word before getting inside the car, honk the horn for Charles and drove away fast.

***

It was almost nine o'clock when Lewis finally arrived in his motorhome. He spoke with Sebastian a few hours earlier, so he knew the German was already there.

He took out his key, along with a bottle of champagne, and entered the house. He spotted Seb next to the minibar they had in the salon, while speaking on the phone.

A moment later, when the call was finished, he approached his man to kiss him passionately.

—Are you happy now?- Sebastian teased.

—Happy with capital H. It was about time.

—Yeah, it's a relief. But you know how this goes, I had to wait till Checo anounced his departure.

—Sure. But now let's drink to that.

They sat together and poured the sparkling wine on two glasses. Seb raised his.

—Cheers to a great 2021, in which I will be fighting till the very last race to stop you from winning another Championship.- Lewis nodded and cheered.

—Now I'm sure you will, baby. For the battle...

And so they drank.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistake!


End file.
